Meme South Park
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: a music Meme for South park. lots of couples, short one-shots


colors-Phil Collins(Stan x Kyle)

"Kyle, don't worry about anything. You don't have to prove anything to me. Because I know the real you." Stan said. He smiled and took Kyle's hands in his.

"you mean it Stan?" Kyle asked. His hands shook a little.

"yes. I mean it Kyle. I know the real you, now come on smile for me. You're beautiful when you smile, Kyle. The rain stopped and so should you're sadness." Stan whispered as he lean in close to Kyle's mouth.

With a ghost of a smile, Kyle lean up and brought his lips to Stan's. Wrapping his arms around him. They kissed.

A bright rainbow smiled down at them.

2.18 wheeler-Pink(Mike)

Mike roamed the streets. The rain falling heavy on the pavement. He has been in Scottsdale for over three moths. The Goths must be happy with themselves right now, he thought.

_Can't keep me down_

Mike's eyes harden. He thought of South Park and the Goth kids. He won't let them get to him. He will get them all back for this. Mike glanced to the window shop next to him. He smiled a ghost of a smile.

"I won't give up. I won't brake that easy, Dylan!" Mike punched the window. Blood and glass on his fist. His hand numb from the pain, but he didn't notice it.

Dylan was the cause of his pain. He should have never told him he liked him.

He continue to walk his way south, toward South Park.

3. Back in Black-ACDC(Professor Chaos)

" this world will fell me wrath!" Professor Chaos laughed. His eyes held a look of pure hate for the world he lived in.

"I will stop you!" the coon said.

He laughed. And pointed at the fat superhero. " come at me then, Coon!"

The coon ran at him, his claws out. When he got to him Chaos moved and the Coon fall in a pit.

"What the Fuck?" the coon yelled.

" I got you know Eric! Yes I know who you are." he said as fireworks went off behind him.

"get me out of here." he yelled.

"Never. You got to stay down there. Paybacks a bitch." he yelled and laughed as he walked away.

"Butters!"

He grinned. Payback is sweet.

3. I can love you like that-John Michael Montgomery(Mike x Dylan)

Dylan didn't want to go to a lame ass bar with Stan, but the guy wouldn't leave him alone until he and tall goth agreed to go. So here he was, setting with Stan, tall goth, Kyle, Cartman and Butters. Each with a drink in hand. They laughed and talked. All but him and tall goth. He was growing bored and was about to leave. That was until he hear someone go up to the bar to sing. It was a tall, slim teen. His hair was long and pulled back into a lose ponytail. The tips were green and his left ear was priced. He looked like Mike. But it couldn't be they sent him to hell, well not really hell, but close.

He gasp as he heard the teen sing.

"_all this you been waiting, you don't have to wait no more. I can love you like that, I can make you my world._" he sang, the cheers he was getting form the people in the bar, was so loud, but it didn't drown out his sweet voice. Dylan found himself Blushing. And he could have sworn that he was looking at him. His eyes were half closed and it looked like he was downing him in, with just his voice.

" _I see thought, to the heart of you, if you want a man who understands…I can love you like that_." he sang, his eyes still on his. By this time everyone noticed. Dylan didn't care, because he knew that when the song was over. He would be going home with him.

4.I need you-Leann rimes( Bebe x red)

Red was sick of hearing about Clyde. Cylde this and Clyde that. Sure, she knew they were lovers, but she couldn't help but think about Bebe being hers. her hands and kisses upon her body.

Not his!

"you're love rescue me. Bebe! I will love no other." she whispered. She looked down at the picture of them a Bebe's 16th birthday party. One day she will ask her out, but until that time, she will watch from afar and hope that when the times comes Bebe will understand .

"I need you, Bebe and I'm willing to wait." Red said as she smiled.

to the past-Aaliyah (Ike x fillmore*side of Little goth x Ike)

Ike sat in the fount row of Little Goth's faunal. His lover killed himself last week. No one could understand why he did it, but he knew, and it was tearing him apart. Little goth was a sick guy. Somehow he always knew that he would do this. Ike knew that Little goth was not right in his head, so not being able to take it, he went to his only friend for help: Fillmore

Fillmore urged him to do something about his and Little Goth's relationship. He told him his lover was on a path of pain and terror. But he didn't think his lover was this broken.

He tried, he tried so hard to help him, but he failed. He couldn't take it much more, he wanted love and he made the mistake of turning to Fillmore. How he longed for his touch and understanding. They started affair and in the end, little goth found out about it…and he killed himself.

People said he was going to do it anyways, but he still felt bad about it.

His last words to little goth was asking him to stop and get help, but he turned away from him and said.

"I want hell! I want to watch the blood run from you're neck. I don't love you Ike. You are my pawn in my plan. I was going to kill you, when you're heart was mine. But you're not mine are you?"

Ike shuddered at that the memory of it.

"goodbye, Grogie!" he whispered as he lay a single red rose on his coffin. He walked to Fillmore and they head home together hand in hand.


End file.
